Death's Evil New Riddle-part one
by kate4
Summary: Harry & crew are in seventh year and have defeated the dark lord...so far there is no definate affirmation on the new villian...as a matter of fact things are just great untill Hermione has a slightly odd dream..or is it a dream? It's a good start to what


A/N Hi, this isn't really my first fanfic but my email changed and my account was no longer acsessible so I started a new one. I'm not releasing my old alias at this time because I have two unfinished fics and everytime I try to finish them...I don't know I just can't get into them. They were from this summer anyway and since it'll will probably be the newbies (no offense to anyone) who read this story instead of the classics no one will probably have read my other stuff or know who I am anyway. Confusing? I think so too. So lets move on to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer-I own Thea (and no she's NOT a Mary Sue, you'll see) and I own Blue. OTher than that it's probably JKR's. Oh but the idea is completly original and it's all mine so hahaha. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Death's Evil New Riddle...part one  
  
  
Harry Potter set his luggage down and glanced around. Students and families were bustling around saying good-bye to each other as students boarded the train. Young first years clinging to their trunks looking absolutly horrified at the prospect of leaving home to go to wizarding school. Harry sighed. This was his last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. His last year and yet it was almost like his first year. Near the end of his sixth year he, Ron, and Hermione had encountered Voldemort for the final time deep in the forbidden forest. The trio had won but it had been a long and horrible fight with Voldemort insulting them and filling their heads with lies about everything they ever knew in order to weaken them. He'd told them lies about Dumbledore, Hagrid, Harry's parents...everyone they cared about. But in the end the joined together with on might spell and Voldemort was no more. All three being utterly exhausted had passed out in the forest. They still don't know exactly how long they were out because they have no clue how long the fight was...all they know was that three days later they woke up in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey fussing over there broken limbs and malnutrition and dehydration. They spent the last six weeks of their sixth year in the infirmary and Dumbledore had put them into a quarintine over the summer insisting it was for their own good. Now that Harry thought about it it was for his own good. Here he was now at Platform 9 3/4 feeling fine...better than fine in fact he felt great and he knew that the quarentine had something to do with it, Had reporters, friends, well-wishers and hero-worshippers been aloud to hound him with owls and visits all summer he knew he'd never feel as well as he did now.   
  
"Harry!!!" A familiar voice called. Harry spun around to see one of his best friends Hermione Granger. Harry smiled and scooped her up into a huge hug. They hugged for quiet a while getting a couple of looks from a few wizards passing by but they hadn't seen or talked to each other all summer. Dumbledore hadn't even aloud that. Harry smiled, He hadn't realized how much he's missed her. Eventually they stepped back.  
  
"Gosh you look so much better." Hermione said.   
  
"So do you, you actually got some color back, Madame Pomfrey will be thrilled." Harry said looking her over. She looked great as a matter of fact. Last year she'd been pale as a ghost, she'd gotten her color back and tanned over the summer. Harry caught himself staring and shook his head turning his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore's quarentine plan actually worked...I doubted it would, well I mean I new the no reporters rule was a good one but I didn't think that the bo friends part would ever work out. Especially if you and Ron were included." Hermione was saying.  
  
"I was a bit skeptical too...but I feel so much better now...last year feels like six years ago."  
  
Hermione smiled.   
  
'gosh she has a great smile...' Harry thought to himself.   
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Another voice called out above the crowd. The two turned to face Ron Weasley.   
  
They all hugged and gathered their luggage boarding the train and going immediatley to the last compartment which was, as they suspected, empty.  
  
They spent the train ride chatting pleasurably about their calm summers. They, of course, had visitors, Seamus, Dean, Parvatti and Lavender, but they were all considerate and didn't bring up the battle last year.  
  
"I hope you all had a wonderful summer" Dumbledore said before the feast, "I'd like to welcome you and welcome you back to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now among our first year students this year we also have seven new students from various other schools who are transferring to Hogwarts this year so I suppose we shall start with them."  
  
"I don't get it, we've never had transfer students before." Ron said.   
  
"Well, I suspect this has something to do with last year...I don't know exactly how but everything's kind of different know." Hermione said.   
  
"I know what you mean." Harry said. "When I went to get my school supplies in Diagon Ally everything just seemed different."  
  
"You two are insane." Ron said. "Nothing is really different except the fact that you've lost your marbles. I think this summer quarentine drove both of you insane without your realizing it. For you guys you were REALLY quarentined. I had all my brothers and Ginny around to keep me sane."  
  
"Whatever Ron, I think that things have definatley changed and I'm not so sure if it's a goo..."  
  
"Now let's get started." Dumbledore said interupting Hermione without realizing it. "Each new student will place the hat on his or her head and it will tell you your house and your year, since some of you have simply been homeschooled."  
  
"Anderstat, Mitchell" Professor McGonagall read.  
  
"Hufflepuff, 3rd year."  
  
"Dwellvidd, Thea"  
  
A tall, thin girl with long hair stepped up, a tiny blue kitten following her. She placed the hat on her head and closed her eyes for a few moments. The hat seemed hesitant but eventually shouted "Gryffindor, Seventh year!"  
  
The Gryffindors were silent as she walked over. Her piercing blue eyes surveyed the group, then she smiled and sat down.  
  
"Hi," Parvatti the social butterfly said as she bagan introductions.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all," Thea said with a smile. "So what does seventh year mean? I have no clue about any of this, or the different houses...I just put the hat on my head and it put me here."  
  
Lavender immediatley began to explain.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said, "Someone beat you at giving an educational talk."  
  
"That's nice Ron." Hermione said. "But I really don't care."  
  
"What's this?" Harry teased. "Hermione Ann Granger not caring about educational lectures? I'm shocked."  
  
"haha." Hermione said.   
  
"Wait wait wait..." Thea said, "So you guys are all like, 17? Wow, I'm only 15."  
  
"15!" Ron said.   
  
"Yeah, you look like your our age!" Dean said, shocked.  
  
"I guess my homeschooling program just went a little quicker and I'm at your level, I guess that makes sense because I don't have to change classes or teachers all day. One room, one teacher. That's it." Thea said.  
  
"Who was your teacher if you were homeschooled?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My father." Thea said. "He actually attended Hogwarts though, when he was younger."  
  
Suddenly the small blue kitten meowed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry blue!" Thea said picking the kitten up. "This is my kitten, blue. He goes with me every where."  
  
"He's absolutley adorable!" Parvatti squelled.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. This was more like it. Back at Hogwarts, with his friends and no evil warlock threatening to kill them all at any second. 'I'm definatley going to enjoy this year.' Harry thought.   
  
That evening in the seventh year boys dorm Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville and Harry were unpacking their things and talking about Quiditch.   
  
"So Harry," Dean asked. "I suppose you'll be the captain this year, I mean you are playing right?"  
  
"You bet, Gryffindor is going to win the quiditch cup this year." Harry said. Last year Harry had been the captain and seeker but had been forced to quit quiditch in order to train for the attack every evening. "Ron's going to be our Keeper as well."   
  
"Hey do you need a good chaser?" Seamus asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, probably, I don't know...I wasn't able to ask anyone over the summer if they would be on the team...I'm thinking that we should have try-outs though. That way all students would be given an equal opurtunity" Harry said  
  
The door to the guys dormitory squeeked open and Hermione walked in in her blue boxer shorts and old grey t-shirt.   
  
"Hey Herm," Seamus said.   
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said sitting on the end of Harry's bed. It was now quiet routine for Hermione to come into the guys dormitory before bed. She'd been coming over since fifth year when Voldemort was in full power. At first Seamus, Dean and Neville hadn't been to crazy about her coming over but now they were so used it that they didn't mind.   
  
"It's been a great day hasn't it?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah it has." Harry agreed.  
  
"It's good to be back." Ron said. "I love my family but just them, for three months with no contact with anyone whatsoever is a bit tough."  
  
"Oh!!!" Hermione said suddenly. "I forgot to tell you! I'm the head girl! Isn't that great!!!"   
  
"Hey congradulations Hermione!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah great job." Harry said. "But why didn't you tell us ealier? It doesn't seem like you?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said. "Now that you-know-who is gone I haven't been pressuring myself with school work as much."  
  
"Good for you." Harry said, "You always but too much pressure on yourself anyway."  
  
"Hey Harry did you make head boy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's great Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione said.   
  
Just then the door opened again and Thea walked in followed by Blue. She glanced around and realized she was in the wrong place.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry..." She said. "I thought this was the girls dorm...I was in the common room and I saw Hermione go this way and I came up this way after her and there was a seven on the door...I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey it's ok." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah I'll walk you over to our dorm. Bye guys." Hermione said getting up and giving Harry and Ron quick hugs. "See you tomorrow for the first day of classes. Sleep well and be prepared for me to beat you in every subject across the board tomorrow."  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't pressuring yourself academically any more?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not pressuring myself as much." Hermione said, "Just a little...Oh come on don't look at me like that, I can't help it it's just how I am."  
  
"Hermione have you already read the text books?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes..." Hermione said.  
  
"How many times?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only once!"   
  
"Well...it's a start I guess." Harry said. "Night Herm."  
  
"Night guys!" Hermione said.  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" Thea echoed.   
  
"So...you're the resident brainiac?" Thea asked lightly as Hermione, Thea and Blue walked toward the steps that led back to the common room.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Hermione said.  
  
Thea smiled. "So what were you doing over in the guys dormitory? I heard something somewhere about you and Harry..."  
  
"What!?!" Hermione shrieked, "Who said anything about me and Harry...Oh no, you don't read Rita Skeeter do you?"  
  
Thea laughed, "Well actually I did but I never take her seriously, it's all just for jokes. No I heard something about it on the train."  
  
"Well...no. Harry is my best friend," Hermione said, 'is it really that obvious that I like him?' she wondered. "him and Ron. I go over there every night...I have for the past two years. The guys are ok with...I guess the girls probably talk but there's nothing for them to talk about."  
  
"I think he's cute." Thea said.  
  
"Who? Harry?"   
  
"No, Ron."   
  
"Really? I'll tell him."   
  
"NO don't!" Thea said.  
  
The girls giggled as they entered the room.   
  
Crookshanks' head perked up and turned in the direction of the door.   
  
"Awww...hey Crookshanks," Hermione said picking him up. "Did you want to go see Harry and Ron too? Thea this is my cat Crookshanks."  
  
"Awww..." Thea said reaching out to pet Crookshanks. The cat hissed and Thea drew her hand back.   
  
"Bad kitty." Hermione said. "Sorry, I don't know why he did that, probably because your new, you know, he's not used to you. Give him a little time."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be alright." Thea said.  
  
Hermione set Crookshanks down and Crookshanks looked at Blue and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Lavender called. "We were just discussing it! Are you head girl?"  
  
"Yup." Hermione said climbing into her bed. "Goodnight."   
  
Exhausted from her first day out in the actual world again Hermione climbed into bed and closed her eyes falling into a deep peacful sleep.   
  
Somewhere far off she heard voices. Familiar voices. Voices which she's heard in dreams before.   
  
"We have to find a way to warn him." A woman said.  
  
"I know I know...but how? He's free! He defeated the Dark Lord...he isn't on the look out for danger. How can we warn him?"  
  
"I know James I know, but there must be someway, I don't want my baby to get hurt."  
  
"Neither do I Lily, Neither do I, we'll find some way."  
  
Hermione woke up with a jolt and looked at the clock. 5am. One hour before anyone else would get up. That dream though...she thought, well it wasn't really a dream...it was darkness, it was just voices that she'd heard in her sleep. Still.  
  
Silently Hermione got up and left her dormitory hurried of to the boys dorms and let herself in. She crossed over to Harry's and gently shook him.   
  
"Harry..." she whispered. "Harry please wake up."  
  
"mmmm..." Harry said.  
  
"Come on Harry...It's me...Wake up..." Hermione said. Harry opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here?" He whispered.  
  
"I had a weird dream."   
  
"A nightmare?"  
  
"No, just a weird dream."  
  
"Weird? like how?"  
  
"Well...not really weird but...well not really a dream. Harry I heard your parents talking to me."  
  
Harry sat up and put on his glasses quickly glanced at the clock and then swung his feet over the bed.   
  
"Let's go down to the common room." Harry whispered.  
  
They walked in silence to the common room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So?" Harry said.  
  
"Ok. Hermione said. "I was asleep...well I think I was asleep. When I hear your mother's voice. She was talking to your father. They wanted to warn you...but they didn't know how. They were scared for you."   
  
Harry sat there silently.  
  
"Harry...Do you think...do you think something bad is going to happen?"   
  
"I hope not. I mean...this was going to be our year. Our free year. Our evil free year." he glanced over at Hermione...she looked sort of scared, not really scared but alarmed. He reached over and put his arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I guess we should go to Dumbledore in the morning." Harry said.  
  
"Mmmm" Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure you couldn't have imagined it?" Harry asked.  
  
No answer.   
  
"Herm?"   
  
She had fallen asleep again.   
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He might as well let her rest for a few minutes untill everyone else woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N #2 I hope you enjoyed the beginning!!!! So far not much I know. I should have the next part up in a few days. Yes you are correct in the detection of H/Hr-ness. Please review!!!! The title's not going to make sense till the end don't worry about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
